Adventure of Love
by Galon
Summary: Chapter 2: Naruto dan Hinata, yang sedang terperangkap di rumah tua, dengan akal dan kekuatannya, mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah tua itu. Namun saat Naruto di tengah perjalanan, tasnya tertinggal di rumah tua itu. Namun ia bertemu dengan orang tuanya disana, dengan Hinata yang diam-diam mengikuti Naruto, dia mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Lalu? [Warning inside, RnR please?]
1. Prologue

**~ Masashi Kishimoto ~**

* * *

Prologue of** Adventure of Love**  
Don't **Like?** Don't **Read!**

"_Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi menuju ke tempat yang entah ada dimana. __Aku sudah bosan mendengar kalian selalu bertengkar. __Maafkan aku untuk segala yang telah kulakukan. __Kalian tidak perlu mencariku dan tidak usah menghubungiku. __Karena aku meninggalkan ponselku disini. __Aku tidak akan membawanya. __Karena yang aku butuhkan adalah... Ketenangan. __Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu._

_Anakmu,_  
_Namikaze Naruto_"

Tanpa disadari, surat itu terjatuh. Air mata penyesalan keluar dari mata Ayah dan Ibunya, yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzu— _Ehem_, Namikaze Kushina. Kushina terduduk. Tersandar pada tembok. Sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Wajahnya ada di antara kedua lutut itu. Dan Minato, dia mendekati Kushina, lalu memeluknya. Dan dia mengatakan, "Maafkan aku Kushina, Naruto."

* * *

**Warning:** _Alternative_ _Universe_, _Out Of Characters_, _Typo_(_s_), sudut pandang orang pertama dengan alur campuran. Dan juga dengan genre _Adventure_ dan _Romance_. Genrenya sedikit ke _Drama_

* * *

Ah, disinilah aku, di tempat yang aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Udara disini sejuk, dibandingkan dengan udara di kota Konoha. Disini terdapat pepohonan tinggi yang indah, hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, dan juga sawah yang berada di bawah gunung-gunung disini. Di antara gunung-gunung itu terdapat matahari yang terbit. Dengan awan yang siap menutupinya. Itulah pemandangan yang sedang kulihat saat ini. Ah, indah.

Jauh disisi kananku, ada seorang kakek tua sedang berjalan. Dengan senyuman, ia menyapa setiap orang yang ada disana. Mulai dari anak-anak, sampai orang yang umurnya lebih tua darinya pun ia sapa. Lalu kakek itu melihatku. Menyadari kehadiranku, lalu dia mendekatiku. Kakek itu tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku membalasnya kembali dengan senyuman manisku.

"Selamat pagi anak muda, sepertinya kamu bukan orang sini. Siapa namamu? Kau datang dari mana? Dan, kenapa kamu bisa ada di tempat terpencil seperti ini? Ap—," tanya kakek itu terus-menerus. Omongannya terhenti karena aku memotongnya.

"E-eeh... Kekek, setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Baiklah, namaku adalah... Hm, Uzumaki Menma. Ya, itu namaku. Aku datang dari kota Konoha. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. Yang aku lakukan hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan. Dan sampailah disini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong ini dimana, kek?," jawabku berbohong diiringi dengan tanya. Aku tidak mau identitasku terbongkar disini. Aku disini hanya ingin mencari ketenangan. Sampai orang tuaku sadar.

"Kau berada di jalan menuju desa _Hidden_***** _Leaf_. Tetapi bukan berarti desa ini tersembunyi"

"Ya, baiklah, kakek. Apakah di desa ini ada penginapan?"

"Ah, tidak ada," singkat, padat, tetapi jelas. Aku tercengo. Baiklah, ini berita buruknya. "Baiklah anak muda, aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah"

Lalu aku pun berjalan. Menuju daerah rerumputan dan bersandar di bawah pohon. Menikmati pemandangan yang indah. Segar... Sejuk... Ah, apalagi yang aku inginkan? Mungkin aku cukup senang berada disini. Setelah itu aku membuka tasku yang berisikan baju ganti, makanan, dan segala yang aku perlukan. Lalu mengambil sepotong roti yang belum habis. Aku menghabiskannya dalam sekejap. Ah, disini sangat sunyi, dengan suara sungai yang merdu. Zzz...

**-=oOo=-**

"_Hey, Minato. Ayolah! Kita jodohkan saja Naruto_"

"_Tidak, Kushina. Biarkan dia yang mencari pasangannya sendiri_"

"_Ah, aku tidak mau tahu! Naruto sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Jika dia terus seperti ini, bagaimana nanti masa depannya_"

"_Ya, kau memang benar Kushina. Tapi, jika Naruto dijodohkan dengan paksaan, keluarganya tidak akan bahagia nanti!_"

"_Hey, Minato. Kita juga dijodohkan 'kan, oleh orang tua kita? Dan, keluarga kita bahagia. Benar?_"

"_Ya, itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Kushina_"

"_Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu, Minato. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?_"

"_Aku tidak tahu..._"

"WHAAA!" teriakku keras. Ah, ternyata aku tertidur karena lelah. Mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan mereka. Tapi, niat mereka itu baik. Mereka ingin aku menikah. Tetapi aku tidak suka cara mereka menyampaikan pendapatnya. Coba bayangkan saja, jika setiap hari, keluargamu bertengkar. Pasti tetangga sebelah tidak akan nyaman. Begitupun aku. Aku benci pertengkaran seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, aku pergi menjauh dari mereka. Menuju alam yang baru. Dan hidup baru. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan pulang kembali. Tapi itu... Entah kapan.

"Ahhhh!"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang mengagetkanku. Lalu aku menengok ke balik pohon. Terlihat disana seorang gadis yang memakai baju biru dengan celana berwarna hitam panjang. Rambutnya berwarna indigo panjang sedangkan matanya... Ah, matanya tidak terlihat jelas dari sini. Gadis itu kelihatannya sedang diganggu oleh pria yang memakai baju hitam bergambar tengkorak, dengan jaketnya yang dibahunya terdapat seperti... duri? Mungkin. Dia memakai celana jeans coklat yang dirobek bagian lututnya. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Seperti Gaara, temanku. Dan anehnya, dia memakai sejenis anting di telinganya. Ya ampun, ternyata dunia memang hampir berakhir.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau terlihat cantik pagi ini. Maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"H-hey! Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan 'chan'! Jika kamu yang menyebutnya itu membuatku mual! Dan, aku tidak akan pernah berjalan-jalan denganmu!," teriak gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menolak ajakan pria itu. Dia terus memegangi dadany— _Ehem_, maksudku, dia membentuk tanda silang dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Hey, Hinata-_chan_, kau daritadi terus menghalangi 'itu'. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu malu. Aku suka yang 'besar' sepertimu," ujar pria itu kurang ajar. Aku tidak bisa berdiam di sini mendengar omongannya yang kurang ajar kepada gadis itu. Aku pun berlari cepat ke arah pria itu. Setelah jarak kami kira-kira 50 cm, aku mengangkat tanganku. Melakukan _uppercut_ (pukulan atas). Dia terjatuh, dan langsung pingsan. Aku memegang tangan gadis itu erat, dan menariknya ke balik pohon yang tadi aku tempati. Disitu aku bertanya, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E-em... Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku," ujar gadis itu berterimakasih padaku. Ya, kali ini aku memang kereeenn. Sekali bilang 'Ah, itu bukan masalah besar' pasti dia langsung klepek-klepek. Tapi sayang, terlihat teman dari pria tadi berlari ke arahku, lalu memukul gue. Ah! Sakit...

"Ah!," ucap gadis itu kaget. Aku tidak terima, aku, anak dari Namikaze Minato, yang mempunyai perusahaan Namikaze Corp, dipukul oleh pria yang kuatnya masih kalah jauh denganku yang selalu latihan. Lagi-lagi dia memukulku. Aku menghindar ke arah kiri, lalu memukulnya ke pipi kanannya ke kanan menggunakan tangan kiriku. Dia terjatuh. Aku langsung mengambil tasku, dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Berlari meninggaklan kawasan ini. Tentunya bersama dengan gadis itu.

**-=oOo=-**

Setelah lama berlari, kami berhenti di perbatasan antara desa _Hidden Leaf_ dan jalan menuju kesini. Tubuh kami telah banyak berkeringat. Walaupun jaraknya dekat. Yah, ini salahku. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya duduk di depan laptop sambil menonton Film-film yang aku download. Dan karena itu, aku jadi lupa latihan. Gadis membungkuk, memegangi lututnya. Lalu dia berdiri lagi, dan mengatakan, "Ah, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan, terimakasih. Kalau tidak ada kau, pria-pria itu mungkin akan melakukan hal yang 'aneh' padaku."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu bukan masalah besar bagiku. Dan, apa yang kau maksud 'hal yang aneh' itu?"

"Ah, lupakan!"

Pipi gadis ini tiba-tiba memerah. Dia malu, atau apa? Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, lalu melihat-lihat. Ah, ternyata matanya berwarna putih, sedikit berwarna ungu. Pipi gadis ini tambah memerah.

"Hei, jangan macam-macam padaku! Kita baru bertemu. Meskipun kau telah menyelamatkanku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikmati tubuhku!"

"H-hei! jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat warna matamu. Itu saja. Dan apa yang kamu maksud 'aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikmati tubuhku'? Maaf saja ya, aku ini masih normal. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu di depan umum. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Eh, tapi apa yang kamu maksud 'Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu di depan umum'? Jika ini bukan tempat umum, kau akan?"

"Eh, aku salah bicara. Lidahku keseleo. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tinggal di desa ini. Bersama dengan ayah dan kakakku. Dan kau?"

"Emm, a-aku Uzumaki Menma. Aku tinggal di kota Konoha"

"Whaa! Jauh sekali! Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Ah, itu... Itu bukan urusanmu"

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan:**  
Minna! Jumpa lagi. Kali ini saya akan nulis fanfic NaruHina. Untuk Prolog, maaf pendek yaa! Kedepannya akan saya panjangkan. Saya janji. Dan Hinata, sepertinya saya membuatnya terlalu OOC. Beda dengan aslinya, kali ini dia berani berbicara 'aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikmati tubuhku!'. Wow. Hebat dia sekarang. Dan tentang Naruto, dia adalah anak dari Minato, pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Jadi jelas, dia melindungi identitasnya agar tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang.

*****_Hidden_ = Tersembunyi

Berminat untuk mereview? :)  
Okay, see you soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**~ Masashi Kishimoto ~**

* * *

First Chapters of** Adventure of Love**  
Don't **Like?** Don't **Read!**

"_Ah, itu... Itu bukan urusanmu_"

Hinata mengankat kedua bahunya. Seakan-akan dia mengatakan 'terserahlah'. Setelah itu, kami memasuki desa _Hidden Leaf_. Hinata hanya memandang lurus ke arah jalan. Sementara aku melihat-lihat sekeliling. Orang-orang mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Mengawali dengan semangat baru. _Bukalah, bukalah, semangat baru_~! Ah, ngaco. Pagi-pagi gini malah mikirin nyanyian. Aku terhenti tepat disamping sebuah bangunan. Hinata bingung.

"Ada apa Menma-_kun_?"

"Ah! Ramen! Hinata! Ayo kita kesana~!"

"E-eeh... Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Sudahlah, kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu!"

* * *

**Warning:** _Alternative_ _Universe_, _Out Of Characters_, _Typo_(_s_), EYD kacau, sudut pandang orang pertama dengan alur campuran. Dan juga dengan genre _Adventure_ dan _Romance_. Genrenya sedikit ke _Drama_. Jalan cerita mulai ngaco_._

* * *

"Minato, hati-hati di jalan"

"Baiklah, Kushina. Kau juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Ya, selamat jalan"

_Brrmmmm_... Terdengar suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan. Dengan seorang sopir di dalam mobil yang akan mengantar Minato berangkat kerja. Minato mendekati Kushina. Lalu mencium keningnya. Ah, keluarga yang sangat romantis. Wajah keduanya tiba-tiba memerah. Kushina tersenyum.

"Tee hee. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak menciumku, Minato," ujar Kushina dengan nada lembut.

"Yah, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Kali ini, aku akan mengembalikan keluarga yang seperti dulu. Keluarga yang dipenuhi dengan kesenangan dan kebahagiaan, dan juga mengembalikan Naruto ke rumah ini. Aku berjanji," ucap Minato mengucapkan janji. Kushina tersenyum, lalu mengatakan, "semoga berhasil, Minato."

**-=oOo=-**

"Sluuuuurrp~! Ah, ini sangat enak. Eh? Hinata, wajahmu memerah! Cepatlah minum!," ujarku sambil menyeruput ramen, kemudian memberi saran pada Hinata untuk segera minum. Tapi Hinata tidak berhenti-berhentinya menyeruput ramen yang aku traktir. Setelah diperhatikan, ramen di mangkuknya masih banyak. Sedangkan aku... Habis? Waaa! Astaga, aku belum kenyang.

Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan pada seorang pelayan, lalu pelayan itu datang padaku. Dia bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?."

"Hmm... Kau tahu ramen yang dipesan gadis ini?"

"Oh, tentu. Dia memesan ramen sepertimu dengan level 3"

"Nah, aku coba satu yang seperti itu"

Dengan tidak sadar, ternyata Hinata sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Matanya meyipit. Mulutnya tersenyum licik. Dan dia tertawa.

"Fuahahahaha! Menma-_kun_, kau tidak akan kuat memakannya"

"Diamlah. Aku sudah tebiasa memakan ramen"

"Oke, jika ramenmu tersisa, kau harus memberikannya padaku! Oke?"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu"

Lalu pelayan itu datang lagi. Mengantarkan ramen yang kupesan ke depan mejaku. Waaah! Terlihat enakk!

"Sluuuuurrp~! Wah enak— _Eh_? Waaaa! Pedassss... Hinata! Sialan kau!"

Hinata yang menatapku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sial! Aku telah kalah oleh Hinata. Ah, tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena pedas. Aku mencoba meyeruputnya lagi. Telah dua kali aku menyeruputnya. Dan itu malah membuat rasa pedas di mulut— _Ehem_, lidahku bertambah banyak. Ya ampun, mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa aku memberikan ramenku pada Hinata. Karena aku tidak kuat oleh rasa pedasnya. Hinata... Dia panen ramen kali ini.

"Ayolah Hinata, habiskan ramen itu, lalu kita akan pergi"

"Apa!? Pergi kemana? Rumahku ada di desa ini"

"Tidak. Maksudku, kau hanya antar aku berkeliling desa ini saja"

"Eh? Baiklah"

**-=oOo=-**

"Hey, Menma-_kun_, sebenarnya tujuanmu akan kemana? Maksudku, tujuan akhirmu" tanya Hinata di sampingku sambil berjalan megelilingi desa _Hidden Leaf_. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Eh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya bertanya begitu pada orang yang baru saja kutemui."

"Ah, Hinata-chan, seharusnya kau tidak merasa bersalah seperti itu"

"_Ah, perasaan apa ini, hatiku berdebar kencang sekali. Ini terasa berbeda ketika dia memaggilku 'chan'. Apa yang aneh denganku?_" ujar Hinata di dalam hati. Yang jelas, ujarnya dalam hati tidak diketahui olehku.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tahu, Ibuku berusaha untuk menjodohkanku. Sedangkan Ayahku ingin aku mencari pasanganku sendiri. Pendapat mereka berbeda. Oleh karena itu, mereka selalu bertengkar. Aku tidak suka itu. Lalu aku kabur dari rumah. Aku kabur saat malam hari. Dan ponselku aku tinggalkan disana. Kemungkinan besar, mereka tidak akan menemukanku. Tapi ingatlah! Namaku memang Menma," jelasku panjang lebar.

"H-hei, kau tidak seharusnya begitu! Dan, sejak kapan aku membolehkanmu memanggilku dengan sebutan '_chan_' itu?"

"Ah, _wateper_, Hinata! Terserah padamu"

Aku melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Terlihat disana sebuah air mancur dengan patung seperti malaikat yang memegangi sebuah panah. Ngomong-ngomong, anak panahnya itu, maksudku yang tajamnya, berbentuk tanda hati. Patung itu menarik perhatianku. Di bawah patung itu terdapat tempat duduk. Sangat indah...

"Hey, Hinata! Coba lihat patung itu! Bisakah kau memotoku di bawahnya?," ujarku pada Hinata sambil memberikannya kamera 'FFn' yang kubawa dalam tas. FFn adalah merek kamera keluaran terbaru yang dibelikan Ayahku untukku.

"Eh? Baiklah"

Lalu aku duduk di kursi itu. Mendadak narsis saat difoto. Itulah aku. Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihatku. Tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Lalu seorang kakek dan nenek datang. Dan berbicara pada Hinata, "Hey, anak muda, kalian pasangan kekasih, 'kan? Sini biar kami fotokan untuk kalian."

"Eh tidak. Kami buk— _Eek_!"

Aku menarik Hinata. Membuatnya berada di sisi kananku. Kamera yang berada di tangan Hinata aku ambil. Lalu aku berikan kepada kakek itu. Aku memeluk Hinata lewat belakang. Maksudnya, tangan kananku berada di bahu kanan Hinata. Yang terhubung lewat punggung Hinata.

"Katakan 'Cheeese!' "

"Kejuuuuu!," hanya aku yang bersuara. Hinata hanya terdiam malu dengan pipinya yang memerah.

_Jepret_... Suara kamera yang memotretku terdengar beberapa kali. Ah, ini sangat menyenangkan. Bagiku, ini seperti _refreshing_ dengan cara yang berbeda, yaitu pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit pada Ayah dan Ibu secara langsung. Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Hinata tadi pagi. Rasanya, perasaan kesepian di dalam diriku hilang dihapus olehnya saat berlari menjauhi pria yang mengganggunya. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya saat ini. Apalagi, dia itu cantik, imut, dan juga manis.

"Ah, coba kek, biar kulihat," ujarku mendekati kakek yang sedang memotoku. Lalu dia memberikan kameranya padaku. Woooaaahh! Bagus sekali... Dengan patung malaikat di atas kami. Membuatnya menjadi foto yang sangat romantis. Dengan aku dan Hinata menjadi pasangannya. Eh? Pikiranku ngawur. Aku melihat pada kakek dan nenek itu. Pasangan mesra. Bagi mereka, mungkin umur yang sudah tua tidak menjadikan halangan bagi mereka untuk saling bermesraan. "Ah, kakek, terimakasih yaa..."

"Ah, tidak masalah, anak muda. Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya..."

"Baiklah"

Setelah kakek dan nenek itu pergi, aku membalikkan badanku melihat kearah Hinata. Dia hanya duduk terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Sangat merah seperti tomat. Eh? Tomat ada yang berwarna oranye. Maksudku, merah seperti _strawberry_ yang sudah matang. Aku memasukkan kamera FFn-ku kedalam tas. Lalu menuju ke arah Hinata, duduk di sebelahnya, dan lalu mengatakan, "Ayo, Hinata. Kau tahu arah pasar, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pertanda dia tahu. "Kalau begitu ayo antar aku membeli baju dan celana di toko pakaian."

"Baiklah"

**-=oOo=-**

Siang hari yang cerah. Matahari yang menyilaukan tertutupi oleh awan yang berbentuk seperti bola kapas raksasa. Indah... Saat ini, aku dan Hinata sedang berada di pasar. Melihat-lihat orang beraktivitas. Mereka melewati hari ini dengan penuh senyuman di wajah mereka. Lalu terlihat di depanku ada sebuah toko pakaian besar. Mataku terbinar-binar.

"Hey, Menma-_kun_, ada bintang dimatamu"

"Ish, diamlah..."

Lalu kami melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu masuk toko tersebut. Aku tidak bisa tahan melihatnya. "Woaahhh! Besarnya~! Aku bahagiaaaa!"

_Duak!_... "Berisik! Jangan buat aku malu!," ujar Hinata sambil memukul kepalaku. Ah, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hanya mendengus kesal melihat perlakuannya padaku. Ah, besar. Orang-orang banyak yang berada di sini. Tidak kalah jauh dengan di kota. Orang-orangnya juga ramah. Tidak seperti di kota, orang-orang di kota mau-maunya berdesak-desakan memperebutkan diskon yang hanya 15%. Bodoh. Dan aku, sepertinya aku sama bodohnya. Hanya membawa satu pakaian ganti.

"Hinata, tolong bantu aku mencari baju yang cocok untukku. Dan juga celananya. Ini... Aku berikan uang untukmu, karena kau telah membawaku berkeliling desa. Sekalian untuk membayar bajuku. Ah, dan celananya"

"Hmph, terserahlah," ujar Hinata datar. Lalu dia pergi mencarikanku baju dan celana. Aku tidak mengikutinya saat itu. Yah, uangku pasti cukup untuk bekal diriku sendiri selama tiga sampai empat tahun. Itu karena aku selalu rajin menabung dari SD sampai sekarang ini dengan sisa uang jajanku. Kali ini, pandanganku tertuju pada sekelompok orang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Lalu muncul lagi dua orang pria di belakang mereka. Astaga! Mereka adalah orang yang kuhajar tadi pagi! Aku langsung berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Terimakasih atas pembelian anda, saya ucapkan terima kasih," ucap kasir itu dengan ramah. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, Menma-_ku_— _Whaa_!," saat bertemu, aku langsung menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Membawanya untuk berjalan keluar dari toko ini.

"Hinata! Ayo cepatlah!,"

"Ada apa Menma-_kun_?"

"Sudahlah... Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya," ujarku pada Hinata, sambil membawanya keluar dari toko. Semakin lama, langkahku semakin cepat. Hinata kesulitan mengimbanginya.

"Hei, kalian berdua, berhenti disitu!," terlihat sekelompok orang itu keluar dari toko. Hinata melihat ke sumber suara. Dan dia sekarang tahu apa maksudku ini. Aku pun berlari. Hinata juga begitu. Hinata melihat kebelakang. Ternyata sekelompok pria itu juga ikut berlari.

Setelah lama berlari, kami berdua sampai ke sebuah rumah tua. Dengan atap yang... Hancur, tembok yang retak dan berlumut, dan... Untuk apa sebuah kayu dengan posisi berdiri ada di tengah-tengah pintu yang atasnya sudah retak begitu? Ah, mungkin untuk penyangga agar tidak runtuh. Ah! Tiba-tiba terlintas difikiranku suatu hal yang menyelamatkan tetapi malah membahayakan bagi keselamatanku dan Hinata. Ah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus mencobanya.

"Hinata! Ayo masuk ke rumah tua itu!"

"Hei, mau apa kau kesana?"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja perintahku!"

Kemudian aku dan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu.

"Hinata, menjauh dari pintu masuk,"

"Hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Cepatlah!"

Kemudian Hinata menjauh dari pintu masuk itu. Aku mengambil kayu yang tergeletak di lantai rumah tua itu. Lalu mendekat ke arah pintu masuk, dan memukul kayu penyangga pintu itu dengan kayu yang aku ambil tadi.

_Grrrkk_... Terdengar suara pintu yang roboh akibat aku memukulnya dengan kayu. Kayu penyangga itu terjatuh. Dan bangunan rumah tua itu roboh. Tetapi tidak semuanya. Itu membuat sekelompok pria itu tidak bisa melihat kami yang terperangkap di dalam rumah tua itu.

"Ah, kemana mereka berdua?," ujar seorang pria yang kuhajar dengan _uppercut_.

"Sudahlah, kita sudahi saja pengejaran ini. Karena lelaki itu lebih kuat dari kita semua," ujar seorang pria yang dipukul pipi kanannya olehku. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku melihat pembicaraan mereka melalui celah dari batu-batu besar itu.

"Hn. Baiklah..."

**-=oOo=-**

Sore hari. dengan burung burung di langit yang luas. Dengan awan oranye kekuning-kuningan. Aku melihatnya di bawah rumah tua ini karena atapnya bolong. Di desa yang damai ini. Aku tidak habis fikir, kenapa mau-maunya tadi aku memukul penyangga kayu itu. Ah, jadi aku terperangkap disini bersama Hinata. Sial! Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Kau marah padaku ya? Baiklah, maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, Menma-kun. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin pulang. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak, Hinata. Akulah yang salah. Karenaku, kita tidak bisa keluar dari rumah tua ini," ujarku menenangkan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lebar, lalu mengatakan, "Walaupun begitu, rencanamu ini telah menyelamatkan kita dari pria-pria tadi."

"Kau terlalu polos Hinata..."

"Tee hee!"

"Yah, Hinata, sepertinya kita harus tidur disini malam ini," ujarku basa-basi. Aku mengambil tikar yang ku'ikat di bawah tasku. Sepertinya, aku memang sudah persiapan untuk hal yang seperti ini. Hinata terkejut melihatku.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Menma-_kun_. Apa kau tidak berat, membawa barang sebanyak itu?"

"Hinata, untuk melewati badai, kita harus terus berjalan. Dan untuk terbiasa, kita harus membiasakannya," ujarku sok keren di depan Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, bantu aku. Dan, Hinata, ada bintang di matamu"

"Ish, diamlah..."

**-=oOo=-**

_Brrmmmm_... Terdengar suara mesin mobil yang kini terdengar tepat di depan rumah keluarga Namikaze. Lalu kemudian pintu mobil itu terbuka. Terlihat Minato yang rambutnya sudah kusut, dan juga wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Dia mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan membukanya sambil mengatakan, "Aku pulang."

Lalu muncul Kushina dari balik tirai yang menuju ke dapur.

"Astaga, Minato, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Wajahmu pucat," ujar sang istrinya kaget. Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Di kantor, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto. Lalu aku mengambil libur untuk dua minggu. Aku akan memakainya untuk _refreshing_. Tentunya bersamamu, Kushina. Tetapi satu hal yang kita lupakan... Naruto," Kushina tersenyum. Lalu bertanya pada Minato, "Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Yah, orang bilang, tempat yang paling bagus untuk _refreshing_ adalah desa _Hidden Leaf_. Dengan pemandangan alamnya yang tidak bisa terlupakan. Kau mau kesana?," tanya Minato basa-basi. Kushina mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

**-=oOo=-**

Tidak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.19. Ya, aku melihatnya di jam tanganku. Bintang-bintang telah memenuhi langit pada malam hari ini. Ah, sungguh sangat indah. Aku melihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur di sampingku. Eh, maksudku, aku sedang duduk. Dan Hinata tertidur di sebelahku. Dia mengusap-usap seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia kedinginan.

"Hinata? Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?," ujarku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hinata. Dia menarik kerah bajuku. Otomatis, kepalaku ikut terseret. Hinata memelukku.

"Hey, Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?," ujarku kaget.

"Aku lebih merasa nyaman jika begini," ujarnya tidak sadar. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannnya, tetapi percuma saja. Kasihan juga Hinata. Dia kedinginan. Karena pegal aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di tikar. Dengan tangan Hinata yang memelukku.

"Mimpi indah... Hinata-_chan_"

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan:**  
Minna! Jumpa lagi. Setelah kemarin malam saya publish prolognya, sekarang saya publish chapter satunya. Dan, saya ulangi lagi, uang jajan Naruto adalah hasil tabungannya ketika di SD sampai saat ini dengan menggunakan sisa uang jajannya. Mungkin, 'kan? dari SD kira-kira 7 tahun sampai 25 tahun? Eheheh, saya sendiri juga tidak yakin. Oke, semoga seneng dengan fanfic saya. Dan ternyata, banyak juga yang suka sama fanfic saya T^T /pundungdipojokan  
Makasih yaa buat yang udah review, dan juga yang udah fav dan follow. Juga pada semua yang sudah membacanya.

Berminat untuk mereview? :)  
Okay, see you soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**~ Masashi Kishimoto ~**

* * *

Second Chapters of** Adventure of Love**  
Don't **Like?** Don't **Read!**

"_Mimpi indah, Hinata-chan_"

Keesokan harinya di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, terdengar keributan disana. Tetapi kali ini, yang diributkan bukanlah tentang perjodohan Naruto, melainkan tentang acara bepergian mereka.

"Minato, pastikan kau sarapan dulu. Karena aku dengar, perjalanan dari kota Konoha ke desa Hidden Leaf cukup jauh," ujar Kushina pada Minato. Perjalanan dari kota Konoha ke desa Hidden Leaf dengan menaikki mobil kira-kira hanya satu jam. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Kushina hanya ingin Minato sarapan saja. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Ya," ucap Minato singkat. Kushina berada di depan lemari yang memiliki cermin. Dia menyisir rambut merahnya yang sangat panjang di depan cermin itu hingga menjadi lurus. Sedangkan Minato, dia duduk di meja makan. Menghabiskan sarapannya. Namun setelah itu, dia bersandar tepat pada kursi yang didudukinya. Wajahnya polos menatap langit-langit. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, Kushina, apa aku akan berhasil membawa Naruto kembali kesini?," tanya Minato tampak putus asa.

Kushina yang sedari tadi berdandan berhenti sejenak, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Berfikir... Untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan Minato padanya. Kamudian dia berhenti berfikir. Mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Lalu memutuskan untuk menemui Minato.

_Tep_... _Tep_... _Tep_... Suara kaki Kushina yang berjalan menuruni tangga terdengar. Dengan senyuman indahnya yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

"Hey, Minato," ujar Kushina memanggil Minato. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Minato tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil menatap langit-langit rumah. Kushina sampai di ujung tangga. Lalu dia pergi ke ruang makan menemui Minato. Dia tersenyum lebar. Pandangan Minato tergantikan dari langit-langit menjadi Kushina. Kushina diam sejenak. Lalu menghampiri Minato, dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "apapun yang kau lakukan, tetaplah berusaha. Kau harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Tidak hanya melamun memikirkannya."

Minato tersenyum. Dia meminum air putih yang ada di depannya. Lalu berkata pada Kushina, "Hn. Kamu cantik."

Wajah Kushina memerah seperti toma— _Strawberry_ yang matang. Mulutnya tersenyum malu mendengar godaan Minato.

"Ap-apaan, sih"

"Nggak, cantik," ujar Minato menggoda lagi. Wajah Kushina tambah merah.

"Cukup. Lupakan itu, Minato," ujar Kushina ingin menghentikan percakapannya.

Kushina memakai pakaian dengan baju berwarna putih, bertangan panjang, dan panjang bajunya hampir selutut, dan juga renda-renda di bawah bajunya. Yang membuatnya lebih menarik. Dia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam. Membuatnya menjadi perang warna antara celana hitamnya dan baju putihnya. Dan juga sepatu kaca— _Ehem_, juga sepatunya yang berwarna abu-abu. Pergabungan hitam dan putih.

Sementara Minato, dia memakai baju— Nggak, kaos bergambar hati yang di sisi kanannya berwarna merah dan sisi kirinnya berwarna kuning. Dan jangan lupa, di bagian bawahnya tertulis 'MinaKushi'. Dan bagian bawah tulisan itu, terdapat tulisan lagi, yaitu 'Naruto'. Sudah diketahui langsung, itu adalah baju yang dipesan oleh Kushina untuknya. Minato juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam seperti Kushina.

"Kau sudah siap?," tanya Minato. Tanpa disadari, tanyanya bersamaan dengan tanya Kushina, yang menanyakan, "kau sudah sarapan?"

"Ya," keduanya menjawab bersamaan. Membuat pipi mereka memerah. Dan menciptakan senyuman manis di wajah mereka.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat," ujar Minato mengajak Kushina. Memegang tangan Kushina, dan membawanya menuju mobil secara perlahan. Kushina tersenyum melihat Minato yang tingkahnya yang '_semakin hari semakin berbeda_'. Mereka menuju keluar rumah.

Setelah sampai diluar rumah, mereka menuju ke mobil. Tak lupa, Minato membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kushina. Kushina tersenyum lebar, sambil mengatakan, "Kau berlebihan, suamiku."

"Tidak apa. Ini juga untukmu, istriku," ujar Minato membalas perkataan Kushina. Godaan Kushina malah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. Membuat wajahnya penuh dengan rona merah di pagi hari. Sial.

Lalu Kushina masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan Minato yang menyetir mobilnya. Lalu menyalakan mesinnya, dan pergi menuju desa _Hidden Leaf_. Mereka tentunya tidak membawa baju ganti karena hanya satu hari disana.

* * *

**Warning:** _Alternative_ _Universe_, _Out Of Characters_, _Typo_(_s_), EYD kacau, sudut pandang orang pertama dengan alur campuran. Dan juga dengan genre _Adventure_ dan _Romance_. Genrenya sedikit ke _Drama_. Jalan cerita mulai ngaco_._ Tambahan MinaKushi di pagi hari, untuk menghibur yang menyukainya.

* * *

_Woaah_! Pagi hari ini cerah sekali. Tapi sayang, aku terkurung bersama Hinata di dalam rumah tua ini. Ah, padahal udara pagi di desa ini sangat sejuk dan segar.

Tunggu dulu... Kenapa tubuhku rasanya berat? Oke, aku mencoba membuka mata kiriku. Terlihat rambut berwarna indigo yang ada di atas bajuku. Lalu aku mencoba membuka mata kananku. Ah, disini terlihat wajah Hinata yang sedang mengarah ke arah kanan. Eh? Tunggu, posisi apa ini? Dengan tubuhnya yang berada di atas tubuhku. Ah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...

"Hinata, hei! Bangunlah..."

"Ahn, sudah pagi ya?," ujar Hinata pelan. Dia mulai membuka kedua matanya. Hei? Apa maksudnya 'Ahn'? Ah, lupakan. Setelah terbuka, dia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Dengan posisi yang masih seperti tadi. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, dan dia mulai sadar. Dia terbangun dari tubuhku.

"Kyaaaaaa! Menma-_kun_, apa yang kamu lakukan padaku? Kau memang sudah menolongku dari pria-pria kemarin, tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapku!," teriak Hinata mengagetkanku. Dengan wajahnya yang histeris.

"Eh? Hinata, bukankah kamu yang memelukku pertama kali? Dengan tubuhku yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari arah wajahmu. Dan, kau sendiri yang menaikki tubuhku. Jadi jangan menganggapku melakukan hal yang macam-macam! Karena kaulah yang melakukan itu padaku!," jelasku pada Hinata. Aku mengucapkannya dengan sedikit beteriak. Hinata tertawa sedikit. Aku membuka jaketku, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Aku hanya memakai kaos berwarna hitam, bergambar lambang keluargaku.

"Aku, ya? Baiklah, lupakan hal itu"

"Hei, kau tidak berniat meminta maaf padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah menuduhku hal yang macam-macam, Hinata!," bentakku keras pada Hinata. Dia terkaget sebentar. Lalu tertawa kecil, dan mengatakan, "Ah, baiklah Menma-_kun_, aku minta maaf, ya..."

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Aku memaafkanmu. Ayo kita coba mencari jalan keluar"

"Baik!"

Setelah percakapan kami yang cukup lama, kami pun mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar. Setiap sisi, sudut, bagian atas, dan bagian lantai sudah kami periksa. Tetapi hasilnya masih sama saja. Kami tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hei, Menma-_kun_, kau ini seorang laki-laki. Cobalah kuatkan mentalmu. Sebenarnya kemarin kau bisa saja mengalahkan pria-pria itu dengan tanganmu sendiri. Dan sekarang, cobalah seperti semacam, mencari petunjuk... Itu, kayak detektif," ujar Hinata dengan canda. Aku tersenyum, lalu duduk di sebelahnya, sambil mengatakan, "Hinata, sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu digangu lagi. Jika aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu, mungkin aku tidak akan berlari menuju kemari. Dan, Hinata, jangan banyak nonton _Detective Konan_, ya..."

**-=- Hinata's Point of View -=-**

Ah, aku tidak tahu itu. Yang aku tahu, belum pernah ada yang perhatian padaku sampai segitunya. Dan, sial! Dia tahu aku suka menonton _Detective Konan_. Dan sekarang, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia memukul-mukul tembo— _Bruk_! Apa? Temboknya retak!?

"Hinata! Disini," ujar Menma padaku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Hei! Tunggu, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

_Braaakk_! _Grrrkk_... D-di-dia... Mendobrak temboknya? Pria macam apa dia? Nekat sekali dia melakukan hal aneh semacam itu? Dan, dia mengahancurkan tembok itu. Woaaah, hebat!

"Aduh-duh, sakit...," ujar Menma kesakitan. Aku mendekatinya yang sedang dalam posisi terjatuh karena tidak tertahan oleh apapun. Lalu aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku. Mencoba menolongnya, sambil mengatakan, "kau tidak apa-apa, Menma?"

Aduh. Bodohnya aku... Padahal aku tahu, dia terjatuh.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita sudak keluar"

"Baguslah..."

_Tik_... _Tik_... _Tik_... _Bruuusshh_... Ah, hujan! Deras, lagi... Aku mengangkat tangan Menma, membantunya untuk berdiri. Setelah itu aku menggenggam tangannya, dan menariknya dengan berlari menuju rumahku. Aku tidak peduli Menma yang sedang berkata, "Hey, Hinata, pelan-pelan! Kakiku masih sakit!"

Tepat di perempatan jalan, aku melihat dua orang yang belum aku kenal di samping kananku. Mereka berlari-lari sepertiku dan Menma. Dengan itu, maka tabrakan tak tersengaja tidak bisa dihindari.

_Bruuak_! Ah, aku terjatuh mengenai tanah. Menma menunduk dan menolongku. Tanpa melihat kedua orang tadi.

"Maafkan kami," ujarku dan Menma bersamaan tetapi Menma hanya berfokus padaku. Dia mencoba utuk membangunkanku. Kedua orang tadi juga membalasnya, "Ah, tidak. Kami yang salah."

"Ayo Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Menma padaku tanpa menatap kedua orang itu. Anehnya, kedua orang itu menatap bingung pada Menma. Ada apa ini?

"Ya, Menma. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami tuan, nyonya." Aku dan Menma membungkukkan badan. Membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah kami. Setelah itu, aku memggenggam erat tangan Menma lagi, dan menariknya menuju rumahku.

**-=- End of Hinata's Point of View -=-**

"Hei, Kushina. Kau lihat itu? Lelaki berambut kuning itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto," ujar Minato menatap Kushina. Dia memasang ekspresi bingung. Dia terdiam di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan. Bersama dengan istrinya, Kushina.

"Ya, kau benar, Minato. Hanya saja, kita tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan, gadis tadi itu meyebutnya Menma. Berarti itu bukan dia." Kushina memeluk tubuh Minato dalam perasaan dingin. Dan mengatakan, "sebaiknya kita segera berteduh"

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo," ujar Minato menarik lengan Kushina perlahan menuju samping jalan. Mereka berteduh disana. Menunggu hujan berhenti. Sambil mengobrol.

**-=oOo=-**

"Hey, Hinata! Pelan sedikit dong...," ujarku pada Hinata mulai kesal. Hinata tidak menghiraukanku. Ah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tetap megikutinya di belakang.

"Astaga, Hinata! Aku meninggalkan tasku di dalam rumah tua tadi! Aku akan segera kembali," ujarku kaget. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata, dan berlari kembali menuju rumah tua.

Hujan semakin deras. Tidak terasa, air hujan mengakibatkan banjir. Dan banjir itu sendiri sekarang tingginya telah melebihi mata kakiku. Yah, aku pikir, inilah hujan terderas selama setahun ini.

Angin yang semakin lama semakin kencang membuatku merasa tambah kedinginan. Pohon-pohon yang sedari tadi hanya diam terkena air hujan, kini daun, ranting, bahkan dahannya bergerak-gerak dengan cepat terkena angin yang begitu kencang.

Tak terasa, sampailah aku di rumah tua ini. Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku, terdengar suara orang, "Hey, Minato! Lihatlah ini. Bukankah ini tas milik Naruto?"

_Deg... __Deg_... _Deg_... Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Ibuku. _Tep_... _Tep_... _Tep_... Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam. Reflek mendengar suara kakiku, Ayah dan Ibuku langsung melirik ke arah suara. Ekspresi mereka berubah drastis.

"Ya... Itu tasku"

"N-Na-Naruto!?" Ibuku berteriak padaku. Wajahnya seperti melihat yang tidak ia percaya. Aku mendekati mereka, lalu mengambil tasku di genggaman tangan Ibuku. "Ini berat, Bu."

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ayahku bertanya padaku. Lalu aku membalikkan badanku dan memasang senyuman kecil di wajahku, dan bertanya kembali, "Ayah, mohon berikan aku libur. Aku sedang malas bekerja, dan aku satu-satunya anakmu, penerus Namikaze Corp. Aku belum siap untuk meneruskan Namikaze Corp di usia seperti ini."

"Kau ingin menikah, eh?" canda Ibuku sesaat. Ayah dan aku menatap Ibu dengan mata tajam. "Eheheh... hanya bercanda."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memberimu liburan?" tanya Ayah.

"Ayah tahu apa yang kuinginkan, bukan?"

"Ah, jika begitu, haruskah aku memberimu libur yang sangat panjang?" Ayah menepuk pundakku diiringi senyuman kecil. Ibuku merasa bosan, karena sepertinya, dia yang dirugikan dalam percakapan ini.

"Tentu, jika Ayah ingin aku senang..."

"Jika begitu, baiklah! Bawalah _handphone_-mu." ucap Ayah menyetujuinya.

"Hor—!" _Pletak_! Teriakku terhenti karena jitakan khusus yang diberikan Ibu, diiringi teriak, "Kau dengar itu, Naruto!? Ini..."

"Aww, ini _handphone_-ku. Kenapa Ibu membawanya?"

"Karena _handphone_ milikmu lebih bagus dibanding milik Ibumu," potong Ayahku. Ibuku hanya membalasnya dengan kata, "Diamlah!"

Aku mengambil _handphone_-ku dari tangan Ibuku. "Kalau begitu, kabari kami jika liburanmu sudah selesai, Naruto."

"Baiklah... Sampai jumpa~!"

**-=oOo=-**

Baru saja selangkah dari luar, terlihat Hinata yang sedari tadi sedang bersandar di tembok. Dia langsung melirik kearahku dengan tatapan kesal, seraya mengatakan, "Oh, halo Menma, lebih tepatnya Na-ru-to!"

"Hei, apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Yah, aku hanya memberimu sapaan, pembohong!" bentak Hinata keras. Ouh, menyakitkan!

"Hinata, aka aku jelaskan semuanya pada—"

_Plak_! Tamparan itu membekas di pipiku. "Aku benci padamu, Naruto!"

Begitu banyak tetesan air mata keluar dari matanya, yang tidak kulihat, karena menyamar sebagai air hujan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya semarah ini. Dan lebih lagi, kenapa aku harus merasa sangat bersalah? Mungkin ini karena aku benar-benar menyukainya. Setelah terdiam lama, Hinata pergi berlari menjauhiku.

Dan begitu pula Ayah dan Ibuku yang keluar setelah hujan turun.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Ibuku begitu keluar. Kedua orang tuaku terlihat bingung.

"Tidak... hanya saja, aku ingin membatalkan liburanku"

"Kalau begitu bagus! Ayo kita pulang saja!" teriak Ibuku dengan gembira.

Hinata, jika memang aku menyukaimu, sepertinya kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jika memang kita ditakdirkan, ini salahku, membuat kita terpisah. Tapi aku yakin... Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Untuk saat ini... "_Selamat tinggal Hinata-chan! Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali_"

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Hiks... Minna, maaf udah buat kalian nunggu. Fanfiknya sih udah selesai waktu udah UKK, tapi pulsa modemnya malah abis. Ditambah lagi, saya disuruh pergi ke rumah nenek. Ya, mau gimana lagi, terpaksa deh pulang kampung. Maaf yaa... Sepertinya fanfik chapter ini malah makin hancur ya? Setelah lama berlibur, saya tidak mengasah keahlian. Jadi malah menurun. Oke deh, semoga seneng dengan fanfik saya.  
Makasih buat semuanya yang udah dukung saya...

Untuk** Semuanya: **Makasih banyak ya, udah review!

Berminat untuk mereview? :)  
Okay, see you soon!


End file.
